Experiment Number 1668369
by xxxAbbeyDawn
Summary: -Complete- Max and crew find another experiment in the woods, with special powers. She has magic, faerie magic, and she can help Fang. AU, because I'm just twisted that way. I'm editing, ripping apart, and putting it back together. This 1'll stay up.
1. Found

My first posted fanfic . Another experiment escaped, What is she??

Disclaimer: The new experiment is mine. Maximum Ride and characters are not.

**Found**

**Chapter One**

I sprung from branch to branch, landing using my hands as well. Each time my feet started to gain purchase my tail flicked out, balancing me.

The forest was full of animal sounds. Squirrels chittering, the leaves rustling, and the unique sigh of wind in a forest. I could even hear the scrape of my feet on the bark.

I started to hear muttering. Panicked voices, but far enough away that it all blended together. Adjusting my course, I aimed for the noise.

As I got closer I could smell the coppery twang of blood. I glanced down to make sure my cat was following closely enough.

The golden white of his fur was partially hidden by leaf spots here and there. His breathing, fast yet steady, was slowing. He would catch up soon.

I started jumping branches again. The mottled greens, yellows, and reds that belonged to Autumn flew by.

The sound of a river started rushing in my ears.

Spots of blood, getting bigger and bigger showed the way in a jagged line. The voices were louder, and more scared than panicky. I could now pick out different voices. The voices stopped as I came to a halt at the edge of a clearing.

They were huddled in a circle. Five, with wings sprouting out of their backs, just below the shoulder blades. My river ran next to them through the clearing. My eyes widened as I realized they were about eight miles from my house.

I hurriedly swept my eyes over them, looking for a threat. I saw none, except for the huge puddle of blood spreading underneath.

One of them turned to the other, started whispering. But I could hear it plainly in my ears.

"Fang, I..I think he's go-" Her voice was interrupted.

"Don't say that! He's still here! Iggy's not dead!!" He started violently sobbing, his shoulders shaking and his wings quivering.

The blood was spreading, and I could hear a heartbeat, slow, much too slow, but still there, about every minute or so. I had to get in there.

I retracted my claws and jumped down. I ran to their circle and started talking, as fast as I could.

"He's not dead. I'll heal him. Come, follow me to my house." I picked him up, blankets and all

I flicked out my wings and started running, kind of jumping at the same time. I beat them as hard as I could, using them to help me jump fifty-sixty feet at a time. I held him carefully, to avoid jiggling him and hurting him worse.

Dropping him would be deadly at this speed.

With my wings and speed, I beat the winged ones to my house, by about four miles.

'_Splash. Guide them'_ I told my tiger. I trusted him enough that he would lead them here.

I kicked open the door and rushed in to put him on the couch. I pulled out several blankets and laid them on top of him.

His fever was almost high enough to cook an egg. Blood leeched from his side. His body started jerking in seizures.

And I had no idea what had happened.

I had to wait for them to tell me. So I started boiling water and rags, pulling out medicine, bandages, everything I would need.

Splash skidded to a halt in the doorway and lay on the floor, sides heaving. I pushed out a water bowl for him.

The five others ran in the door, the leader, I guessed, was crying, in no state to help.

The other older one ran in and said immediately, " What do you want me to do? Fast!"

* * *

Oooh, what happens? Iggy? Is he ok??


	2. Healing

Disclaimer: I don't own, but I wish. No stealers, but if you do, you get a free ride! TO PRISON. Soo don't steal my plot or characters, please.

I promise. Action, Adventure, and Romance coming soon. Promise.

* * *

**Healing**

**Chapter Two**

I blinked, stunned for a moment at how eager he was to help.

'_He must really want Iggy to live_'I thought.

But the other four bird kids were just sitting there.

Two of them were just sitting there, shocked, they looked almost like brother and sister. The two girls were holding each other, rocking back and forth, overcome with sadness and grief.

And it struck me. They had all given up already. Well, Fang and I wouldn't. I would do everything in my power to keep him alive. And it would take a lot of my power.

"Get those rags, they're all boiled out. Put them on his forehead and his side. Hold him down as hard as you can when he starts his seizures again. Talk to him. I'll get him conscious, you keep him that way." It all flooded out of my mouth and he started running to obey.

I knelt down by the couch and held my necklace for a moment, praying to my god for safety and help in this.

Fang was back with the rags and we lay them all over Iggy. I showed him where to hold Iggy and settled down for some healing.

I put my hands on Iggy's heart and blessed him, giving him some of my power to keep his heart beating.

I started to gather the power around me and started molding it in my hands. The light flashed around it, gold laced through and whipping around. I told it what to do and how to do it, feeling the raw power rush around between my fingers. Adrenaline pumped through my veins. I held Life in my hands.

I lay my hands on his chest and let the power rush through. It crackled and streamed through Iggy, his chest bucking under my hands. I yelled at Fang over the crackling.

"Hold him! Tighter! Keep talking!!"

He kept right on talking, something about explosives, the good old days, and Gazzy missing him.

Iggy lay there, sweat breaking out on his forehead. I could tell that he would have burn marks where my fingers had been touching him. My own fingers were burnt, had a blue tinge to them. And it would take a lot longer to heal Iggy totally.

But for now, I needed rest.

The four had fallen asleep, exhausted, and I realized with a shock that it was already morning.

This healing would take a while.

I looked at Fang and saw he was almost asleep, and I talked to him.

"How did this happen? How was he hurt so badly? Who didn't anyone do anything to help him?" I let questions out, one after another.

"We were attacked, they wouldn't stop and they were better than before. He's blind, he couldn't tell how bad they were going to overpower him. We were busy dealing with our….own problems." He said the last sadly and I held his hand, tight. Letting a bit of energy enter him, he lightened and looked more awake.

He looked at me, a little guarded. "What are you??"

"I'm another experiment. Experiment Number 1668369."

"I…know. What's _in_ you?"

I said it, the thing that was a mystery even to me.. "Faerie, human, raven, cheetah, and tiger…Yes, faeries exist, I don't know what kind of faerie I am." His questions showed in his eyes.

"I know, impossible. But one of the scientists rescued me. We staged my death and he ran away with me, took me up here, to his house."

"Where is he now?" Fang demanded.

"Gone…" I said, tears forming in my eyes. "He was the only one who knew I had faerie in me and he tried to find my mother…I didn't want to know and I blocked out the doorway, I didn't know he was outside and Splash's mother attacked. She had just had her babies. I got mad at her and killed her and the babies, the only one left was Splash…" It all came out in a big rush of words. The tears started falling. I hurriedly swept them away.

Iggy moved a little bit. My eyes flicked over to him. "He moved." I stated, my voice straight and blank.

Fang practically jumped and I realized he hadn't taken his eyes off me the whole time. He leaned over to Iggy again, concerned.

"Will he be okay?" he asked, worry showing through.

"Yes. He'll sleep for a few days and I'll have to heal him a bit more, but he'll be fine."

"Ok…" he let the thought trail through, skeptical.

"Go to sleep now, Fang." I said, and grabbed his hand. More power leaked through and he fell asleep instantly.

I had to leave. They already knew too much. But I couldn't leave Iggy here.

A thought dawned on me. I could give them potions, and instructions…I could leave here and now, no one would even remember me once they left my house.

So I rushed around, gathering food and supplies, packing it into a backpack. I was faster than all of them, I could even get a few days head start, which would turn into weeks.

I glanced back to get a last look at them all. Wings spread and hair circling their heads like haloes, they looked like angels. And then I did a double take on Iggy.

Hair. Eyes. Nose. No. It couldn't be. I lifted his hair and looked at his ears. Perfectly fine. Perfectly normal.

Except the glamour that hid the pointed tips of his ears. And it was strong glamour.

I took another look at him without the glamour and saw horn bits sticking out of his hair on the top of his head.

My nail pierced my palm. It started to bleed, the blue blood seeping through.

I had an idea that would prove it. Whether we were….

I traced my nail over his cheek.

The purple birthmark tattoo rippled to the surface.

The same twisty vine that was on my cheek.

We were in the same clan.

The thought floored me and I sank to the ground, all other thoughts gone from my head.

_He was my __**brother.**_


	3. Breakfast

Yay! This one is longer because I stayed up all night straightening it out. You better be pleased…..Or I'll have to put this poor little butcher knife into use evil laugh and smile

Okay. What should I name her?? I have a few names in mind, but they're all wonky and crazy.. any suggestions?? Anyone??

Disclaimer: I would kill to own Maximum Ride, but I don't. Too bad -pout-. Anyway, the new Experiment is MINE!! MINE!! So don't steal, please! -smile-

**Breakfast**

**Chapter Three**

I sat on the floor for who knows how long. I was still shaking my head when a thought came into my mind. I suppose it might have been my conscience, but I didn't exactly truly and totally know what in the world that was supposed to be.

'_Who are you?' _A child's voice intruded.

'_Experiment Number 1668369. And you?'_

'_I am Angel. Don't you have a name?_'

'_No, nobody gave me one. Where are you?'_

'_Somewhere. What are you?'_

'_You should ask Fang if you want to know. What are you?'_

'_I'm Angel.' _

I felt a tap on my back.

I turned around to find one of the siblings, looking at me almost soulfully. She looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ig- Iggy's not de.. gone yet, is he?" She asked concern wrinkling her forehead, tears starting to form. I realized it was the child's voice in my head.

"No. He'll be fine. He just needs to stay here a while till he feels better."

"Will you help him?"

"Yes. I'll stay here and help him and the rest of you if you need it."

I didn't realize it till it was out of my mouth. I would stay here and help my brother. I also wanted to get to know him and the bird kids.

"Thank you." A smile spread across her face. Her eyes were still locked on mine, and she crawled into my lap. Her voice was filled with relief and I had to guess they had been through a lot for little Angel to look this tortured and old.

Her breathing slowed as I held her and I noticed her wings, even though pulled in, still made a bulge.

My wings didn't do that. I reached and felt my own back. Smooth, the wings a slight ripple.

Hmm. I thought. Frowning, I looked at all the differences. None had faerie in them besides my brother.

They didn't have anything but human and bird in them. Her brother looked peaceful, next to Fang.

Splash flopped down by me, tired. He looked weary, like he had been up all night too. I silently thanked him for spelling the bird kids. They weren't as much of a bother now.

But they still looked slightly worried. I looked out the window and saw the sun rising.

I started to wonder how I would get them all up from their deep sleep.

_Food._

I gently loosened Angel's grip on me and started to lay her down next to Splash, but she woke up.

Instantly reading my thoughts, she said " Let me help?" So, I let her come with me to the kitchen.

As she looked around at all the food, her eyes widened.

I set her on one of the chairs I had at the table.

I pulled out pots and pans, then was struck by the fact that I didn't know what to make. So I sat down at the table next to Angel.

"What do you like to eat the most, Angel?"

"Well, I really like macaroni and cheese."

"How about breakfast food?" I asked, a little confused.

"Yup."

O-k. They must be wild.

"So, what brings you guys all the way over to neat little Quinault?" I started pulling out noodles and cheese, putting water on to boil.

"We just beat Itex. We had to run away so the news people wouldn't catch us." She said, nodding.

So she was a very open little girl. Talkative. But then, she looked a little relieved. I must admit I did too. Itex was vile.

"Really?" I asked, plopping a juice box down next to her.

"Uh-huhm." Again, nodding. She popped the straw in then started sucking the juice out.

The water was starting to boil, so I went over and dumped in the noodles. Lots. If they were anything like me, they would be starving by now. But I was too. That healing took a lot out of me.

I sat down next to her to let the noodles cook.

"Why are you guys running away? Are you on the run?"

"Yeah. We beat a couple of the Schools and we finally found the headquarters. Gazzy and Iggy flew in and ker-blawm, blew it up." When she said schools she shivered. I guess that's what they called it.

I got up and stirred the noodles, dumping milk, cheese, and butter on top. Turning the stove off, I turned around and leaned on the counter. I looked around and realized there wasn't enough room for seven people in my kitchen. And their wings. Iggy was counted out, so only six. Still not enough room.

Angel must have been able to read thoughts because she looked at me and said "We'll be fine eating in the front room. I'll go wake up Max."

She slid off the chair and put the juice box on the table, walking in to the group of sleeping bird kids. I settled on dumping the macaroni and cheese into bowls. I really would have to find something better to call them….

I heard whispers, all too loud in my ears, from the front room.

"_Angel_, why didn't you wake me earlier, we need to go, _now_."

"Max, she's good. She wants to take care of Iggy."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. Her mind is good, but she's a little weird. She came from the School too. She says Iggy won't die though. She's gonna help him. But she has claws and funny wings. Her ears are like a kitty's and she even has a tail." Her voice started to get excited. I hadn't realized I looked that funny.

"Fine. I'll trust you, but you might want to warn the others when you wake them. I'll go check her out."

Angel got up to wake the others and relay the information. Max, I guessed, walked in, a little bit stumbly from their escape and the leftovers of the spell. She was one of the girls that were crying last night.

"Angel told me. It's true?"

"Well.. yeah. It is. I told Fang about it last night. You can even talk to him." I said, gesturing to the front room.

She started to take charge and pick up bowls. I picked up the rest and started after her.

"Where are we?" She asked, pointing outside to the rain pouring down.

"My house, in Quinault, Washington."

"Washington!!" She started to panic.

"Yeah, is it too far out?"

"Well, pretty far from Colorado. We just ….left from visiting, uhm..family."

She started to trail off, and I guessed she didn't want to tell me about Itex.

"Don't worry. I know. It's Ok. I'm just a little sad I couldn't do anything about Itex myself."

We were standing in the hallway and she pointed to my head and back, asking, "Is it true?"

"Yeah. It's a little complicated." She wasn't taking it too well, but at least she was trying not to let it show.

"Well then, you can tell us."

And with that she turned around and walked into the front room.

I started to walk slower. The bird kids were all babbling, excited to be in a new house. All except Iggy and Fang, though. Fang was whispering to Iggy quickly about me. Iggy was kind of mumbling, trying to talk.

With a few steps I was in the front room, filled with dead silence.


	4. Danger

I love this story already!!

I hope you guys like. Kind of confusing for me, but that's the writer's point of view. I love to hear what you all think, so feel free to give suggestions and other such and such, flames are accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. The new experiment is mine, though. Don't steal

(I need suggestions for her name!! Help!!)

**Danger**

**Chapter Four**

Angel's little brother was pigging out on his macaroni and cheese too much to notice my very odd appearance, but then he did a double take and his jaw dropped open.

Cheese coated noodles fell out and Max reached over and shut his jaw for him.

He nodded slightly and started chewing.

Angel was surgically attached to Max's leg, her balance a little off as she half smiled at me in the friendliest way she could summon.

The other girl was stunned. Her eyes were still a little bit red from the crying last night, but otherwise the only thing wrong was the fact that her eyelids must have been glued to her eyebrows.

Fang took my hand and dragged me over for Iggy to feel. His hands slid over my face, the tips feather light. They glided down my nose, across my cheeks, then eventually up to my ears.

Well, where the human ones would be. I tilted my head a little to guide his hands to my real ears. The furry ones. His breath caught as he rubbed the fur.

I grabbed one of his hands and put mine in it. He rubbed the tips and his nails caught on the notches my claws came out of.

With that familiar shhht, they came out. He felt around the bases and up and down the hard claw. His breath came out in a whoosh.

Pretty soon, they were all feeling my ears and tail, rubbing my fingertips. I flicked my tail back and forth in front of Angel's face. A giggle erupted out of the girl. Fang and Max were the only ones not by the couch.

They stood in the corner, their noodles untouched. Fang kept looking over to me and nodding. Max was nodding about every other shake of the head. This didn't look good.

"Hey, um, do you need me to leave? You want to talk to Angel and them?" I asked nervously.

Fang started to say no, but Max interrupted halfway through.

"Yes. If you don't mind." She said boldly.

As I walked out the door to the woods surrounding my house I glanced back at Iggy. He was staring at the sound of my steps and I couldn't help but let out a small "Iggy… brother…" light and under my voice.

The door swung shut behind me and all of the group started babbling at once.

I set down my empty bowl and let out my wings.

Within a few beats I found Splash running around, chasing deer. I shrugged. A tiger's gotta do what a tiger's gotta do. I couldn't keep him from getting food every once in a while.

I held his jaw and stuck my nose in front of his, staring hard in his eyes.

"Don't let them see you. Be nice. And please don't eat strangers." He nodded obediently, then turned back around to run after some meat.

I turned around one last time and caught a glimpse of an Iggy shape huddled in blankets staring in my direction.

I faced forward and started beating my wings again. My sleeves fluttered behind me, my cloak streaming. The rain ran down the spaces between me and the forest. Within a half hour's run I was in town.

I walked in the grocery store, in my blue cloak, brown shirt, short skirt, and tall, soft leather combat boots.

As usual, I didn't get any weird looks. They all knew at least a bit of the truth and how I was what I was. It was old gossip by now.

Halfway between sundown and noon I started home again. The rain was gone, the only clue that it had been here were the puddles spread across the forest floor and dripping off the leaves.

My feet ground in the soggy leaves that had already started falling overnight. The trees looked strangled, deciduous trees half naked, evergreens full and green as ever.

The branch reached out to grab me as I flew by, faster than earlier. Brown streaked by along with the usual autumn colors.

The watery sun filtered through the silent forest, empty except for the moldy grinding my feet made.

And then I saw a hunter. Just a few miles from my house, staring right down his gun barrel at Splash. He was ill equipped for a creature as out of place as my tiger in rainy Quinault.

Splash was quivering, scared out of his fur.

He had seen people before, but none as big as this man, and none with guns. He knew what a gun was, and how dangerous they could be.

He was just too scared to do anything about it.

I perched on a tree, holding on with one hand as I lay my backpack on the tree branch.

Red spots danced in front of my eyes and I started running, faster than ever. In a flash I was on a tree behind the hunter. I dropped down behind him silently and started creeping towards him.

I was right behind him, hand over his mouth before he knew what had happened. I started yelling at him as I sprung over his head, using his shoulders as springboards.

My hood fell off, exposing my ears and he was terrified.

"GO AWAY! NEVER COME BACK!! LEAVE US ALONE!!" The last came out as a roar, in his face as I snatched the gun out of his hands and ripped the barrel right out of the stock.

He ran, and right he should've, with me chasing him, catching up every once in a while to whip him with his own gun barrel. After a few miles he dropped to the ground, his pants pissed and tears streaming down his face.

I threw the gun barrel down by his feet and ran off, back to Splash.

He was exactly where I had left him and if big burly bengal tigers could cry, he would've.

I pet him roughly, staring in his eyes.

'_Why in the heavens didn't you defend yourself??'_

'_You t-t-told me not to eat s-strangers'_ he answered.

I rubbed his head and sent him home as I crawled up my tree to the pack and brought it down. I walked the five miles back home, tired to the point of sleep.

So it was a huge shock to walk into the 'yard' and have a tiny Angel barrel into me. Hard.

I fell on my back, trying to catch my breath and failing miserably. She was still hugging me tight as I got to my feet.

"Angel, what in the world was that for??" I started prying her hands off of me.

She hugged me tighter and mumbled out a muffled, "You disappeared. I thought you left us here. I thought you lied."

I finally got her off and knelt down, holding her tiny shoulders.

"Angel. I wasn't lying. I was out buying more food. I don't plan on leaving any time soon. Ok?"

She nodded fast and wiped the tears out of her eyes. I hugged her hard and took her hand as she started to walk back to the house.

As we got closer I saw the Iggy shape facing me, in the same spot. He was slouched, hands shoved in his pants pockets. The blankets were lying on the ground.

He looked at me and a slight smile drifted onto his face.

"So tell me how I came to be the brother of a faerie, sister."


	5. Purple Vine

I like where this story is going! It might end up actually having a lot of healing stuff, but you'll know later.

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own it, wish I did, yadayadayah, belongs to James Patterson.

Oh! Suggestions for her name, PLEASE! Pretty please, I beg.

**Purple Vine**

**Chapter Five**

We walked in the house together, I kept looking over at him next to me and smiling.

Then I realized he must have been a foot and a half taller than me. Which was another thought that floored me.

My mind started racing, thinking about what kind of faerie we were. A tall one, that's for sure. Because Iggy was huge.

Come to think of it, that made me pretty huge, too. I frowned, thinking.

Iggy sat on the couch, I sat in the chair across from him. He leaned towards me and started asking questions.

"Fang told me about you, do you have any idea what kind of faerie you are? Clues? How do you know I'm a faerie, and how do you know I'm your brother? Wouldn't I look different, too? What abilities do you have that are better than ours?? What abilities do I have? What can I have? What kind of magic do you do? And what can I do? Are we related by blood or marriage? Don't faeries have, like, really funny looking wings? No offense, but, right? Why are you here, all alone? In this house?? Where are we all going to sleep? Will there be enough room??"

I was amazed by how fast that all came out. He must have been thinking a lot today.

"Come on. I'll start putting groceries away, you can ask a question, then it's my turn. Ok?"

He nodded yes.

"How do you know we're related?" he asked a little nervously. Kind of like he didn't want to know.

I was a little nervous too.

"This."

I bit my finger, letting it bleed. I walked to him and traced my nail down his cheek, sharply, to make it swell at the birthmark tattoo.

He winced, the sharpness must hurt pretty bad.

He put his hand to it, feeling the vine.

"It's purple. And the leaves on it are green." I told him.

His blind eyes widened a little.

"What is it??" he asked, incredulous.

"It's a birthmark. It's kind of like a tattoo, but it's pretty pale. The shape means we're in the same clan. The coloring means we're family. And your blood smells almost exactly like mine. I didn't notice it until earlier, though. The blood thing. And you have a pretty thick glamour on your ears. They have pointy tips."

I turned back around and started unpacking the backpack.

"My question. Will you be okay with the whole faerie thing?" I asked, lightheartedly. I was trying to cover up the worry that he wouldn't like it and leave. I was a bit too much into my private party. You know, having a relative and all.

I turned around and saw that it was moat certainly not okay. He was clinging to the counter for support and looked as if he was just about ready to faint.

I ran to his side, fast as I could when I saw the blood spot on his shirt, small, but spreading. His hands were still on the faerie birthmark as I guided him to one of the chairs.

He sat down and I started pulling his shirt off to look at the bandage.

His head whipped around.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?? You're my sister, for god's sake!!" He yelled. Loudly.

"Calm down! You're bleeding again!" I yelled right back at him.

He settled down almost instantly, letting me pull his shirt off.

"Okay. You're gonna need to hold really still for this, k?"

He nodded yes and sat still as a statue.

I started removing the bloody bandage, slowly.

Once the whole thing was off, the huge gash in his side was free to leak blood.

I caught a bit in a glass, letting it drip. Once it was half full I set it on the counter.

I let out my claws and poked him with just the tips. "This'll hurt a bit, just sit still till I figure this out, alright?"

He nodded a bit, then went back to staring straight ahead. He winced again when I started gathering energy, letting through my claw tips and searching for what was wrong. I found none, so I tried his blood. It had traces of the magic in it, he seemed to be building up an immunity already.

Damn. I was hoping it wouldn't happen too soon, but if these bird kids were anything like me they'd have fast bodies. Everything is absorbed faster, especially magic.

Even I had to be careful because I was building an immunity to my own magic. If it was ever totally built up, my own body would eat my magic.

Ugh. I shuddered at the thought. It would be horrible.

I sheathed my claws and healed the holes with a touch more of magic.

"Sorry I had to do that. For real. But your body has already started to build up an immunity to my magic. We'll have to do this the hard way." I said with a grim set to my face. It was going to get bloody. And fast.

"What exactly will that mean?? Surgery!!" He asked, his face turning instantly to worry.

"Yes, but fast. You'll start bleeding if we don't. Bleeding really badly again."

"Will you be able to, you know, _do it_?!"

"Yes. Now sleep." I touched his eyes and put him to sleep.

"FANG!" I yelled. I just hoped they were near.

Footsteps thundered on the narrow stairs. Fang sped around the corner, followed by Max and the stunned girl, who was still stunned by the sight of me.

"What is it? An emer-" Fang stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the blood sluggishly leaking out of Iggy's side.

Max's face drained of blood, the stunned girl was too overwhelmed and turned around to cry some more. Fang rushed to Iggy's side and started to look at me, waiting for instructions.

"Pick him up. Max and I will start clearing the living room floor, you bring him in."

Fang nodded and started to move my brother, careful of the wound.

I grabbed Max's arm and dragged her down the hallway as fast as I could and started pushing furniture out of the way. She jumped in and started shoving too.

Before long, Fang was staggering in the doorway, struggling with Iggy's weight. The furniture was all moved so I rushed to get plastic tarp and lay it on the floor. I started pulling out needles and suture string, then noticed Fang looking at me with his head tilted.

I was sitting there a second before I realized they were both looking at me, waiting for more instructions.

Okay. I need to get used to this leader-ish thing.

"Max, you won't be able to handle this. Go talk to the other girl. Fang, help me move Iggy a bit."

He nodded as Max hurried out the door, scared. I heard her mutter something about nudge and cry, but shrugged it off.

I picked up my brother's shoulders, holding them high. Fang got his legs and we turned him around and to the left so Iggy was in the middle.

"Fang, I need you to hold him down again. No magic this time, but he'll still be in enormous pain. I don't have sedatives. If he comes to, talk to him, take his mind off it."

Fang nodded again, he must not be too into the talking thing.

I nodded back and started tying a knot in the thread, prepping the hook by cleaning it well.

I settled down to work on Iggy's side, gushing blood by now.


	6. Tears

Short, I know, but I like it.

Disclaimer: You know it, just look at the other chapters for the don't own yadayadah. I hate James Patterson. Do you think he'd sell them to me??

**Tears**

**Chapter Six**

Fang was holding down my brother, who was squirming a little bit as I threaded the hook and pulled it back out of the other side of his skin.

He lay perfectly still a second, then twisted his head around and asked, tongue thick with sleep, "Are you dun yet..?"

"Mm-hm!" I mumbled, suture string in my mouth. I tied it off, then cut the string, feeling the thread.

He had had to get over forty stitches. The skin had been really ragged and the wound spiked off in different directions.

There was dried blood in pools all over the plastic and Fang's voice was hoarse from talking for so long.

I tidied up a little and Fang and I started to pick up Iggy. My brother started to protest that he was comfy enough where he was, but he needed to be somewhere he could stay until the wound healed.

I put him back to sleep with a touch of my finger and we started to go down the hallway. The end of Iggy I was holding was higher and Fang noticed. He tried to lift his end higher, but didn't get farther than an inch. I moved to Iggy's side and took the weight off of Fang.

His disappointed face gloomed back at me, sadness in his eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh. It was just so cute.

Fang smiled when I laughed, and kept walking behind me.

When we got to the stairs Fang went ahead and started taking some of Iggy's weight off of me to make it easier to go up the stairs.

At the top, I discovered Max and company had been exploring. The doors were all open and the bedrooms had bird kids in them.

Fang led to me to, I guessed, his temporary room, where we lay Iggy on the extra bed.

Angel, Max, Gazzy, and the weepy girl rushed in, concerned. Splash was right behind them, looking for me. I turned right around and left the room, letting them have private time.

Splash followed and we stood outside the room a few seconds, then I knelt down and hugged him, scared. Iggy had scared me so bad, and

I started to go to my workroom when I heard the door open and shut behind me.

I listened to Fang's footsteps behind me a few feet as I changed course for the kitchen.

He followed me down the stairs and into the kitchen where I started gathering the used tissues Max and the weepy bird girl had cried into.

I pretended to be startled as Fang came up until he was right behind me and started to talk.

"Let me help." He started out, picking up tissues. He glanced at me from time to time, then suddenly stopped gathering tissues and looked at me.

He sat at the table, relaxed, but a little stiff.

He kicked out the chair in front of him towards me and I dropped my bundle of tissues into the trash and sat down.

I lay my arms on the table, close to his arms.

He looked at me, then my ears and back.

"Are those things better than ours?"

"Yes. Much better. It's all the cat genetics."

"So you don't have the pointy ears and little elf things?" I started to get the notion that he was making small talk to build up to something.

"Nope. I have more cat than faerie and the feline genes overrode the 'elfin' ones."

"Oh." He chickened out and scooted out his chair, getting up to leave.

I grabbed his arm.

"Wait. Don't you have another question, something else to say?" I asked, slow and blunt.

He sat down, a sad smile spreading across his face.

He leaned forward and started to talk again.

"I…I remember you. But only little snatches. I remember, um… the surgeries they.. did on you…" He trailed off once again.

_He must be depressed…_I thought. Not many smiles and not many laughs. He didn't have too much of a way with words, either.

He was nervous, it didn't all come out at once. It was like he was thinking of the best way to mention it.

But his words brought back memories.

The harsh lights, cold metal table. Scalpels shining in the light.

The buggers hadn't even ever bothered to sedate me. They had strapped me down and tested my pain tolerance. Over and over.

I still had scars on my forearms and thighs. There were a few sets on my side, too.

"They….weren't all surgeries, exactly." I showed him my arms as tears started to bubble up.

He touched a few. They were shiny and around three inches long, about a half inch wide. It had been pure torture.

There were series of them, almost like a barcode so long and wide there had to be four rows of them, staggered, on each arm and leg.

The tears overflowed and Fang looked at me.

He gently wiped away a tear and came over to the seat next to mine. He pulled me into his lap, hugging me, and touching my scars almost a little bit angrily.

He wiped away the tears until I had cried myself out, clutching him and sobbing. My whole body shook as I cried and cried.

He sat there and held me the whole time, and it didn't look uncomfortable at all to him.

So I let all the tears out as I let go of the memories. The fear. And the pain.

The voices, talking about what they were going to do with the blood samples, skin tissue, and my ears and tail.

They were going to amputate everything.

Then father stopped, seeing the tears. He tried to stop them, but they didn't let up. So we left. And he took care of me.

I let it all go, running out of me like my tears.

Soon enough, my eyes got tired and started to slip closed.

I started to mumble.

"F…fang, thanks….b-bed……" I fell asleep as he got up and started to take me up the stairs.


	7. Dream

This one's a little bit of a filler, but I like it anyway. Yes, it is super short, but I had, like, a half hour to write it before my mom came home. I like Fi, Wings are me17 suggested it! I love it, so that's her name. I still have to think of a way to stick it in… The Hyaks are this local team, they're at North Beach, but kind of far away from Lake Quinault. I love the name, I think it's maybe Native American, and their little picture- thingy is a show with wings. I always wanted to be a flying shoe, but I ended transferring over to Hoquiam and I'm a grizzly now.

**Dream**

**Chapter Seven**

I was in a jungle. The vines dripped off the trees, moss hanging everywhere. There was no sound, nothing but me. I heard nothing, smelled nothing, but I felt something.

Despair.

Fear.

Alone-ness.

My ears twitched and my tail swished back and forth.

"Fang?….Splash?….Iggy?……Father?….."

There was no answer, only the vast echo to tell me how huge this place actually was.

I started running, not bothering to use my wings. They would only get tangled in the vines.

I yelled and yelled at the top of my lungs, but nothing happened. The jungle looked exactly the same.

I ran until I started to stumble. It felt like hours.

I started to see Father. He was dressed in his usual Hyaks sweatshirt and jeans, running as fast as he could to keep up with me.

I heard his voice, too, faint and off in the distance.

"You can do it, you just need to trust yourself, daughter, trust yourself."

He faded, gone forever.

Iggy was there, now, flying alongside me as I ran.

"Come on, sis. You can do it, hurry it up."

He faded, though not as fast as Father, and it was more him turning around, looking back and waving goodbye.

Next was Angel. Her little wings were trying so hard to stay with me.

"Yeah, you can do it. You can do anything if you set your mind to it…."

She faded too, drifting off till her wings disappeared.

Suddenly Splash was right next to me, running. Golden white fur flashed again between the trees, weaving through them to avoid crashing.

_Come on, almost there. Hurry, or you won't make it…_

He was gone in a second, like a flash.

Last of all there was Fang.

His wings beat hard to race me, pushing me till I eventually flipped out my wings and started beating them, too.

His dark wings looked even darker next to my pale blue ones, the faerie dust shedding from them.

He started to go faster, urging me on.

"Faster, you _can_ do it. You're nearly there."

The darkness started to lift, light filtering in. I turned to him, trying to get to him, but I couldn't go any farther thana few feet. He was still flying, well past me, and I heard him shouting as I tried to catch up.

"Come on, hurry, Iggy needs you! Nudge needs you. Angel needs you. Max needs you. Gazzy needs you. Splash needs you….._**I**_ need you. So hurry it up. You need to get to us, fast!"

He started fading, flickering in the light, almost as if the light were eating him. I turned to him, scared as I started to lose him.

"No, FANG! Don't leave me!! Don't go!!" I yelled louder than I had before.

He turned to me and tears started coming down in rivers, blurring my eyes. I saw a few tears drop down his face, too, before he totally disappeared.

I collapsed, crying and crying.

"Fang…Fang…no…." I mumbled.

I kept going, though, and I think it was the thought that Fang might come back, but he never did, and I didn't pay much attention to the growing shafts of light, holes in between the trees. I was still crying.

After what seemed like hours I stopped, and fell over, asleep on the warm sand.

When I awoke, the sand had cooled, the sun was down. Dry tear tracks were still on my face.

In front of me was the huge jungle, on the other side, the pristine ocean.

I recognized that I had to choose.

There was Angel, Iggy, Fang, and Splash waiting in the ocean, loneliness and almost- hallucinations in the forest. I would have to wait to find Max and the others, but they were waiting directly behind me, although insubstantial, I could still talk to them.

I turned to the ocean and started running. I would choose the real thing over hallucinations anyday.

As I jumped I pulled in my wings and cannonballed throught the air and into the ocean.

I fell, deep, and struggled to get to the surface. Bubbles came out of my mouth as I lost air.

I held it, as long as I could, and started to claw my way to the surface, but I got turned around.

The water started to get darker, fish swimming below me. I tried to turn around but my leg was caught on something.

I turned to the side, and I saw my boot in the mouth of a dolphin, swimming up to the surface. It's body twisted like a snake, undulating. The dolphin was the last thing I saw as it broke the surface.

And I was drifting on the ocean.


	8. Mom

I drifted, for days and days, but I never got hungry of thirsty

Ok. The dream is still not over, this has a bit more in it. I hope you all likey. Their mom still hasn't forgotten them…

**Mom**

**Chapter Eight**

I drifted, for days and days, but I never got hungry or thirsty.

I just sat and watched the sun cross the sky, the moon hanging high in the sky.

I occupied myself with thinking.

About this.

This dream, if that's what you'd call it.

About Iggy.

My brother. It still hadn't sunk in totally yet.

About Fang.

Where were he and I going?

What was going to happen.

Were Iggy and I ever going to find our mom?

I knew our biological father wasn't a faerie, at least.

He was dead, killed himself when he found out my mother was a faerie.

You can't tell everything by a tattoo or blood…

Then I got to thinking.

When are they going to leave?

Are they gone now, leaving me in this dream state?

Are they leaving?

If they don't leave now, how long will they stay?

I finally got tired of pushing my brain around in circles, tangling it in the web of confusion even further.

I stared.

I stared at the stars.

I stared at the sun.

I stared at the fish that danced their sparkling circles beneath me.

I watched the water rise and fall, doing its endless duty.

Dolphins came up to me every once in a while, swimming around me in circles and talking their dolphin talk.

And then I noticed land.

It looked almost like the island I had left, except smaller and as I drifted closer I could see that it had huge palm trees rather than the dense jungle.

I drifted closer and closer, I noticed a person standing on the sand.

I swam, getting closer, and once I was close enough to stand up I stood, promptly falling because I hadn't used my legs in days.

The figure rushed toward me, running into the water to pick me up and haul me to the beach.

I wiped my eyes of the water, then took a good look at the figure.

The first thing I noticed was how perfect her green hair and light purple skin was. Wings spread behind her, purple, like mine.

I then noticed the tattoo on her cheek.

The same one as mine.

The same one as Iggy's.

She helped me to where she was standing earlier, a fire was burning brightly, warm.

I turned to her.

"Mom?" My sore throat cracked out, she winced at the noise.

Her voice was feather light and she turned to her side, pulling out a bottle.

"Here. Drink it."

I took the bottle and smelled it, it was foul, but I started to drink as she started talking.

"Yes, I am your mother. It's so good to see you. I would have come to you sooner but I had to settle for scrying, I have been trapped in here ever since I let your father know that I was a faerie."

Her voice was gentle as she gazed at me, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Then you know? About Itex?"

"Yes." She touched my face, her slim fingers gliding down my cheek, touching where my tattoo was hidden under the glamour. Her eyes went to my ears and a mournful look fell on her face. It must hurt to know that your child had been given away, and then genetically enhanced.

"And Iggy?"

"Yes, I know now."

She hugged me and started crying, holding me tight.

I hugged her hard, but there were no tears left, none to spare.

We sat there, huddled together, until well into the night.

She stood up, wiping the tears away. She scrubbed at the tear streaks.

"You better go home now. They're worried about you, Fi."

She walked over to a bowl and filled it with ocean water. She sprinkled dust in, saying something to give it its purpose. She walked over to me and asked, "Are you ready?"

I hugged her tight as I could, one last time, and stepped back.

She nodded and looked in my eyes, staring one last time.

She dumped the bowl over my head, I was filled instantly with warmth that melted away till I was numb. I started to disappear, feeling my body float away.

I said one last thing.

"Iggy and I love you!"

Then she was waving as I drifted high above the island, into the dark sky.

I snapped into my body, sweating.

I felt someone's arms on me and jolted, scared.

I heard Fang's voice next to me.

"Oh, my GOD! I thought you weren't ever coming back!!"

He hugged me hard and tears started falling, from both his face and mine.

He was still hugging me as he shouted for Max.

She came rushing in the door, holding Angel, eyes wide.

"She's awake?!" Max shouted down the stairs, "Come on, guys! She's awake!"

Fang was still hugging me when Angel jumped out of Max's arms and ran over to hug my legs tightly.

"I thought you left us again," she mumbled, the sound muffled. Max fell on the bed, a huge grin on her face.

Iggy swung around the corner, looking even better than before. He must have healed.

He gave me a huge hug, Fang in it too because he still hadn't let go.

The weepy girl was there, too, with Gazzy holding on to her hand. They both sat down next to Max and started laughing their heads off.

Fang let go of me, finally, and hurried out of the room, without letting anyone see his face.

Iggy was holding my arm, a grin spread across his face.

"Thanks, sis." He said, gratitude and happiness plain in his voice.

"How long was I out?" I asked, concerned.

"About a week and a half…." He stated, but there was something hidden there. Something.

"How is your side?"

He yanked up his shirt to show me that the stitches had been taken out and it was a thin, spidery scar now.

I touched it, the new skin was still shiny and pinkish red.

I pulled Iggy out of the room, closing the door behind us. Max and co. were still laughing hysterically. I guessed they were in shock or something like that.

Fang wasn't in the hallway so I started down it, to my workroom.

My brother followed my footsteps, a few feet down the hall.

I shut the door behind us so we could talk privately.


	9. The Rooftop

OOOH

OOOH! I love this chapter!! It's my favorite so far!! Again, I love comments and tell me about anything, please correct me if you need to, I don't have a beta and I usually end up having to go over the chapters over and over, correcting things. I might have missed something.

Disclaimer: You know, the usual.

**The Rooftop**

**Chapter Nine**

"I saw her. Our mother, I mean." I struggled to get it out and realize that after all this time I did have a mom.

"Do you know what we are?"

"I still don't know. But she looked exactly like me without glamour. Green hair, purple skin."

"Did she care? At all?"

"Yeah, but I don't think she knew she had had twins until lately, she looked a little shocked that I had a brother. She's been watching me, from where ever she was."

He nodded slightly, his head drooping a little.

"Our father?"

"He's been dead a long time, Iggy. He committed suicide when our mother told him she was a faerie. I'm…sorry."

"Not your fault. Why do the Itex records say that my parents are alive, human? Is it all fake??"

"Yes. It's glamour. When I was around five the problem came up that Itex had no records about our parents, they faked it and made me glamour an old couple. They threatened to…you get the picture. And then I had to glamour myself parents, after I did yours."

He nodded again, sitting there. He looked pretty droopy so I got up to leave. I was opening the door when I heard Iggy say a soft "Thanks."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see it.

I got back to the room I had been in, Max and Angel were sitting on Iggy's bed, Gazzy and the weepy girl asleep next to them.

I guess they laughed themselves to sleep.

I sat opposite Angel and she climbed over to my lap, reaching up to play with my hair.

'_I was worried.'_

'_Yeah? I was, too. I thought I'd never get out and see you guys again.'_

'_The whole flock waited for days. Fang never even left the room.'_

'_Thanks for waiting. I'm glad I was able to get back.'_

'_We all cried a lot. I didn't cry as much as Fang, and when Iggy woke up he wouldn't stop walking around. He kept pulling at his hair.'_

I nodded, and I believed her. Fang hadn't been able to stop smiling and crying, Iggy had been enormously happy to have his sister back.

"Were you guys _really_ that worried about me?" I asked Max, looking at her.

She was sitting, hands on her forehead.

"We were. Nobody knew what had happened, and Iggy couldn't even do anything. Fang sat here and talked to you the whole time. Angel wouldn't leave, Nudge and I had to drag her out to get her to eat and play with Gazzy. Iggy just paced, and paced, and paced. He eventually just sat on the couch but then burst out with some totally random question, getting up to pace again. I was busy trying to get things a little more normal, you know?" She let out a short, nervous laugh.

"Thanks. I really mean it, thanks." And I did. They were the only people who cared. Every one else was long gone.

Max, Angel, and I sat there until Angel fell asleep, hands tangled in my hair. I started to lay her down but she refused to let go, clutching me even tighter if that was possible.

I looked at Max, a hopeful look in my eye. She got what I meant and started to help me untangle Angel's hands, prying her off of me.

Angel lay down on the bed, Max sitting next to her and smoothing her hair down.

I walked out of the room as silently as possible and started to look for Fang. He wasn't in any of the bedrooms, and Iggy was still in the room.

I searched downstairs and found nothing.

Splash trotted up to me and started grumbling. I laughed a little and started opening fish and tuna cans. I dumped twelve or so in his bowl and he went straight to work.

I walked out of the house and sat on the porch a few minutes, got bored, and climbed up to the roof.

I was just getting on top when the tiles under my hands ripped off and took me with them. I started to fall, the whole two floors and basement down.

A hand gripped mine and started to pull me up. The other one reached down and I grabbed it, looking around me for a foot hole, finding just smooth, concrete, wall.

I was now eye-level with the roof. I looked up and saw Fang, looking right in my eyes and he started to carefully pull me over the roof's edge.

I put my boot on the roof, using it for balance. My other boot found it's way next to the first as Fang let go of my hands.

He climbed up to the peak of the roof and sat down, facing away from me.

His face was illuminated by the weak crescent moon, a little boomerang in the sky.

One that was stuck, never able to come back.

I crawled up next to him and sat down, our legs touching. He looked over at me a second, searching my face for something. I stared right back at him and he turned his eyes back over to the moon.

I kept right on looking at him, not bothering to search for anything. It was all there, laid out in front of me. He was still worried.

I put my hands on my knees, leaning forward.

"You know…" I started off, then let the thought go as Fang put his arm around my waist, pulling me even closer.

I leaned into him a little bit, relieved.

He sighed, his breath came out in a smoky white puff of warm air meeting cold air.

I leaned my head into his shoulder, letting my thoughts drift.

We sat there for about an hour until a white-silver streak crossed the sky.

His voice brought me back to the present.

"Make a wish."

He looked at me, a hint of laugh to his eyes.

"I wish…" I let the sentence go, realizing I didn't wish for anything.

I had my brother, I knew my mom, I had the flock, and I had Fang.

I looked at him, our eyes meeting. He leaned forward a bit, I put my arms around him and leaned into him, our lips meeting.


	10. Blasted

-frown- There's an awful lot of crying going on lately

-frown- There's an awful lot of crying going on lately..-frown- Sorry.. I will solve the problem in my brain soon!

Disclaimer: You know it, so show it and don't expect to write a ton of horror disclaimers about how I don't own Maximum Ride. Stupid James Patterson.

**Blasted**

**Chapter Ten**

He pulled away from the kiss, hugging me. He buried his face in my hair.

I heard him mumble, slightly muffled.

"I….miss….gone….worried…..scared….." he mumbled, his voice cracked and he started to cry a bit.

I hugged him tight and took his head in my hands.

"Don't worry. I'm never, ever leaving." I wiped away his tears with my thumbs, he took my hands off his face and kissed me again.

We were still sitting on the roof as the sun rose. Fang had his arms around me, one of my arms was around him, the other on one of his hands sitting on my waist.

The sky turned gray, then almost a white before light blue. The sky near the sun, in between the trees, was tinged pink.

We watched as it turned red, orange, yellow. The same Autumn colors that had been on the tree leaves earlier a few weeks before, now the trees were stark naked.

Pines and other evergreens sat mixed in with the naked trees. They looked as if they were waiting for spring to come again, to clothe their bare bodies.

The sun warmed us as it climbed the sky, a light warmth, but still there.

It was getting late already.

I started to get up, Fang standing with me.

He took his hands off my waist but still held my hand as we skidded down the roof.

He jumped first, landing softly and holding his arms out to catch me.

I jumped, trusting him and landed right in his arms. He brought me close again and gave me another soft kiss before he took my hand and started to walk around the side of the house.

I let go of his hand and stepped closer, putting my arm around his waist once more. I saw him smile, a true one. His eyes sparked with happiness.

He put his arm around me and we walked in the door together.

My arm dropped from his waist as I saw the huge mess in the front room.

There was food on the walls and scorch marks on the fake wood wallpaper. It had burned through in some places, the concrete visible.

The couches and armchairs were on their sides, some had legs broken off, others backs. I saw chairs that had been blown to bits, splinters everywhere.

The fireplace was missing bricks, huge chunks taken out of the front.

The coffee table was lying in bits on the floor, some even in the doorway to the hall.

Plants were on their sides with dirt spilling out. I even saw one of my ferns lying on the other side of the room, totally independent of its pot.

Debris was strewn all over the floor, bits and pieces of everything that had meant something to me.

I sat on the floor, stunned.

Fang rushed to the kitchen, towards the flock's voices.

He took a last look at me as he entered the hallway.

I heard him in the kitchen, talking to them.

Iggy rushed through, Gazzy at his side and laughing hysterically. The cry girl walked in a second later, a huge evil grin spreading across her face.

There was no sign of Max and Angel but Fang barreled through them, just as I heard Gazzy say, "Good one, Nudge."

Nudge.

The one who was getting so much amusement from this.

I shut my mouth as she said something to Iggy and giggled.

Iggy frowned and rushed to my side, almost beating Fang. They both grabbed a side of me and brought me up to my feet.

I caught a glimpse of the pink, yellow, and blue vase Father had made me, a chunk of it. And it wasn't too big of a chunk.

Tears came to my eyes as Iggy and Fang started pushing me towards the kitchen.

Fang wiped them away roughly, leaning close to my ear and whispering.

"It'll be alright. It's ok. Stop crying, please?"

He kept brushing away tears that kept coming as I remembered the vase.

He had made it so carefully, taking days to sculpt it perfectly, carve it, and put it in the fire. He had taken hours to paint the thin lines perfectly, a heart on the side. I had asked for it especially.

He made it just for me, there was only one like it in the world.

We came into the kitchen. Fang sat in a chair hurriedly and pulled me into his lap.

Max and Angel were busy cleaning the leftovers from breakfast, washing the dishes in the sink.

Max glanced at me and Fang, a smile burst onto her face. She was quite obviously pleased.

The tears finally stopped as I leaned into Fang, my face on his chest.

He held me tenderly, like a fragile thing that was prone to breaking.

And there had been a lot of tears lately. So I guess he had reason.

Angel sat in the chair next to me, Iggy was still standing.

Max turned around, wiping her hands off on the rag, leaning against the counter.

"I'm really sorry, Nudge just.." Iggy shook his head. He was apologizing for something that wasn't his fault.

"She doesn't normally do things like this," Max frowned, "Usually it's Iggy or Gazzy."

Angel piped in.

"Yeah." She nodded, sure that Iggy and Max were right. She pulled my hand off of Fang and held it.

I brushed my thumb back and forth over her tiny hand.

"It's fine. I've just got to figure out how to clean all this up."

"We'll help!" Angel replied brightly, excited.

I thought about it. It would get cleaner faster and I could try to get Nudge out, so she couldn't do any more damage.

I should talk to her, my brain said. But it was only in my nature to avoid conflict, unless absolutely necessary. Like that hunter. I shivered just thinking about it. I had been angry to the point of ripping him to shreds.

I nodded, thinking. It would take a while to get this straightened out.

Gazzy and Nudge walked in, completing the picture.

She was still smiling and Iggy just looked at her and shook his head again, sadly.

Angel beamed and told Gazzy they were all going to help clean up.

Max sat down, a pen and piece of paper in her hands.

"Ok. We need to make a list. What do we have we can use, what we need. Suggestions?"

Iggy said, "We need wallpaper, something better than that flimsy stuff you have. We also need superglue for the chairs, so we can put them back together."

Angel looked up at me, the smile still glued to her face. "We need to get more dirt for the plants, and new furniture, too." Her tone bounced up as she got even happier. She must have a lot of ideas.

Nudge hid a smile behind her hand as she said, "New bricks and cement too." She looked at me, her eyes gloating.

She giggled and I got up, ready to punch her lights out.

I couldn't believe she did this. A bomb. In my living room.

Red spots swam in front of my eyes, my hands making fists. Fang stood up awkwardly, turning to Max, talking about the project and how to start.

Nudge was just leaning there, a glint in her eyes as she giggled.

Nudge and I stood there as the kitchen emptied out. She sauntered towards me, an evil half smile on her face.

She looked smug.


	11. Name

I looked over and down at her, my fists clenching so hard that blood started dripping down from the cuts on my palms

Chapter Eleven

I looked over and down at her, my fists clenching so hard that blood started dripping down from the cuts on my palms. I was trying to hold back, I couldn't hit Nudge. They would all get mad and leave, Fang leaving too.

You see, my brain doesn't work entirely logically when I'm mad. My temper is one of my weakest points.

She leaned in, whispering in my ear.

"Gotcha. I'll trade, Iggy for your front room. Yes?"

Nudge leaned back, that smile still cemented to her face.

She assumed my silence was an agreement, or she just didn't need one.

She walked out of the room and it hit me all at once.

Jealousy.

I had taken Iggy as my brother and he was her brother too.

She wanted Iggy to be her _real _brother.

And she hated me for the fact that I was his sister.

I ran out of the house, footsteps light and quick. I picked up my blue cloak on the way out and skidded a little in the mud all over the lawn in front of my house.

The flock were there, planning. Angel looked up at me, huge moon eyes making me melt. Little kids. Little sweethearts.

I kneeled down in the mud and held her arms. I looked in her eyes and explained.

"Angel. I'm not leaving. I'm going to get some glue and wallpaper, more supplies. Don't worry."

She nodded and hugged me again.

"Can I go? You can carry me so I don't get lost?"

I looked over at Max and she nodded, her eyes proud of her little girl. She looked like a real mother, taking care of all these kids.

"Ok. Will do."

I walked over and picked up my backpack, making sure there was still money in the pocket.

Angel waved goodbye to the circle the flock had made and I picked her up.

I started to run, holding her like I had held Iggy, but she was too small. She started to slip a little so I slowed, getting ready to stop and move her around.

She grabbed my shoulders and flipped herself up and over my head, onto my back where she rode piggyback.

Amazing, I thought, but then they were kids with wings, I didn't know the half of what they could do.

She had her hands on my shoulders, her head stuck over on my left shoulder.

I held her legs, clamped around my waist.

I heard the beat of wings and turned around, snapping in the best defensive stance I could in my current position.

My heart calmed down, then snapped back to attention as Fang came into full view, wings beating hard to catch up.

He landed hard, momentum carrying him too far.

I walked up to him, towing Angel.

"What were you here for again?" I asked, teasingly.

"I'm coming with you."

"Nope. No you're not."

"Yes. No doubt about it."

"Unh-uh." I looked up at him, shaking my head, careful not to hit Angel.

"You're not running off on me again, no you aren't."

I cocked my head and thought a second.

I had been sleeping for almost two weeks, and he had been plenty worried.

"Alright," I grinned, thinking fast. "If you can stay with me, you can come."

I beamed up at him, he looked at me a little shocked.

He spluttered, "But, you're, Angel, slow, can't, you, too fast."

I laughed a bit at his monosyllabic reply.

And turned around, running.

We reached the parking lot of the largest store it town, part tourist attraction, part souvenir shop, and part Wal-Mart. It confused me too, trust me.

Angel jumped off my back, landing with a soft thud. We sat on a curb to wait for Fang.

He came crashing through the bushes around ten minutes later, covered in leaves.

Angel broke out in laughter, I couldn't help but follow. We lay there, clutching our stomachs and laughing so hard we were crying.

Fang brushed off most of the leaves, running his hand through his hair to get them out.

He stood in front of me, blocking what little sunlight there was.

He grunted and pulled his wings in. Angel and I stood up, and we started to head in the door.

Fang and Angel said, "Um…..your.." and were pointing at my obviously odd features.

I let out a soft "Oh." And flicked my hood up, leaving my tail twitching around in the air behind me.


	12. Snowglobe

Agh

Agh! Laughter _is_ contagious. I forgot. This chapter got about a five, six in my book. I think it's okay, but I know it's taking forever for the Action! part, but don't worry. It's happening. Oh yes. It is happening soon.

Disclaimer: I love, kind of hate James Patterson, I mean, he should ration this story out to us fanfic authors so we can all claim a little bit of the fame, right?

**Snowglobe **

**Chapter Twelve**

My voice got louder and I laughed, happy. Happier than I had ever been.

Fang smiled and hugged me, his face smooshed on top of my head. He smiled and hugged me tighter.

I leaned into him, enjoying the fact that (1. I was with Fang. And (2. I had a name.

Angel squealed, hugging my legs so tight that I fell down, collapsing on the floor.

I held onto Fang's arm as I fell and brought him down with me, giggling. He landed next to me, his face next to mine. He looked over at me, a silent and severe look on his face.

I clammed up instantly, wondering what I had done wrong. I frowned and looked at him, worried.

His face lost the look and he broke out laughing. He was laughing so hard it would have been a nastily contagious disease it laughter was contagious.

Angel was on my leg laughing fit to kill and I couldn't help but break out with the laughs too.

We were soon breathless. Trying to get our breath back Angel stood up. Fang followed her cue and got up. He leaned down and grabbed my arm, picking me up.

I picked out a different wallpaper, a blue one with green and black stripes. It was light enough to make the house feel better on rainy days, just dark enough to fit in with the rest of the house.

I turned around checking the price tag.

"Do you guys thi-" Fang stopped me midsentence, pulling me close to him and kissing me.

My lips were still open from the words and he took his chance.

I pulled away, breathless once again, as Angel let out a none too subtle cough.

I looked in Fang's dark eyes and they glittered, like confetti was being sprinkled around inside his eyes.

He smiled and looked over me at Angel.

I looked back and she was busying herself pretending to look at the small variety of paint.

I turned around in his arms, the wallpaper still in my hand. He was hugging me from behind and I started forward, only to be caught by his arms.

He wasn't going to let go anytime soon. So I leaned back into him and felt his ribcage shake softly as he laughed.

And besides. I was fine there.

I brought up my other hand enough to put it on his arm, feeling the goosebumps on his skin.

"You want to pull out a couple tubes of superglue? Fang, get the wallpaper glue, please."

Angel grabbed a huge armful of glue and Fang pulled a paint can full of wallpaper mix off the shelf.

I slipped out of his other arm and ducked, going towards the plant and things aisle. He looked at the empty air in front of him and looked at me, giving me puppy dog eyes.

I smiled, walking away fast.

He caught me and practically sewed me to him. He bent his head down and growled, "Oh no, you don't." I giggled and tipped my face up.

I gave him a quick kiss and he loosened his hold.

We walked up the aisle and I took a bag of fertilizer, holding it in one arm as I mentally went through my kitchen, thinking of what we needed.

Once we had gotten all the food we needed and some cans of food for Splash we went to the counter.

I paid the immensely crazy amount of money and loaded the food in my backpack.

Angel was looking around, admiring everything, especially a snow globe.

It looked like a miniature of Lake Quinault, houses on the edge, and trees lining it.

The sticker said fifteen bucks so I laid another twenty down and nudged Fang a little.

He got the point and grabbed one while Angel was busy looking at the plastic jewelry they had.

Jimmy grinned and put the money in his till.

Fang put the snow globe in his pocket and we picked up the bags.

I slung the pack over my shoulder and Fang called for Angel.

She came, looking at all the bags.

Fang was carrying three and I had two, plus the backpack.

She took the lightest ones off of our hands and walked out the store.

We got to the woods and I looked in, doubtfully.

If I used my wings, they would never catch up.

And I couldn't grab on the trees because of the bag.

Fang and Angel let their wings out, her snow white ones looked even whiter in contrast with Fang's dark ones.

Fang looked at me, confused at why I wasn't letting my wings out too.

I explained it to him quietly and he nodded.

He thought a second and grabbed my bag. With a running start he took off, his wide wings beating fast. Angel took off a moment later and caught up with him easily.

I jumped up to grab the nearest tree branch and started to run.

I landed on the next branch and jumped far, three branches ahead. I avoided the pine trees and stayed on the easier, naked trees.

I was past them in a minute, reaching one hand into my pocket as I jumped, using the other to catch me as I landed.

I pulled out my gloves, not the fuzzy kind, but not leather. They were perfect for the branches.

I stood up and jumped high enough to grab the branch of a tree way over to the side and climbed to the top.

I ran across the branches until I got to one of the tallest trees around.

I stood at the top and waited a second till I clearly heard Fang calling for me, his wings beating. I could hear Angel's wings right behind him.

I suddenly dropped, plummeting well over a hundred feet down.


	13. Love

I kind of like this chapter a little bit, kind of don't.

Disclaimer: The feud continues between Patterson and Abbey Dawn, who deserves rights to brain child of Patterson….

**Love**

**Chapter Thirteen**

I stuck my hands out and caught myself on a branch, right in front of Fang.

He stopped, beating his wings hard to keep himself still in midair.

Angel kept right on flying, barreling past the few miles left to the house.

Fang flew forward a few feet, close enough to kiss me.

And kiss me he did.

My arms started to fall, not thinking of where we were.

I let go to grab his neck and Fang fell a couple of feet, fighting to keep his wings beating and hold me at the same time.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him hard, and let go.

I fell a few feet and landed on another branch below me.

My knees bent far enough to crack and I straightened myself out as Fang landed on the branch next to me.

A gust of wind blew through and I put one of my hands on the tree trunk, feeling the bark beneath my fingers.

I looked at him, silently sitting on the tree branch, his wings pulled forward to hide his face.

I sat down and wiggled around until I was inside his wing cave too and hugged him.

"Sorry." I murmured, softly.

He nodded and I looked at his face.

His eyes were still scared, and I heard the anger in his voice as he talked.

"Don't do that again. Don't-" I shushed him with a kiss.

"I won't. Please don't be mad."

He shook his head, his hair brushing my face.

He pulled his wings back and stood up, facing the house.

He flew off, tilting side to side to avoid the branches jutting out.

I watched him go, but he didn't look back once.

I jumped off the branch and started running, trying to catch up with him.

I was close enough to see him storm into the house, slamming the door hard behind him.

Splash ran up to me and smelled my backpack.

He smelled the fish I had gotten for him and I pulled off the backpack. I unzipped the pockets and pulled out can after can of tuna, chicken, and beef.

I settled myself down on the edge of the porch and unsheathed one of my claws.

It was hours of cans later when Fang came outside.

He stood behind me a little awkwardly.

"They finished the wallpaper."

I nodded. His voice got even lighter.

"We've fixed a bunch of the furniture, too."

I nodded again. So this was his way of apologizing.

He sighed and turned to the door.

The knob still wasn't finished turning when I fell back, grabbing his ankle.

I looked up at him, my eyes blank except for the glittering wetness I felt trickle down my cheek.

He sat by me and I faced forward, hiding the tears. I was raising my hands to wipe them off when he grabbed my hands. He turned me towards him and I saw his tears.

He leaned forward and kissed me, his hands letting go of my wrist and holding my face.

My arms lifted slowly and went to his neck, holding him.

Rain started falling.

I pulled away, letting go of his lips but not him.

"It's getting cold. We better-"

He cut me short and picked me up. We dropped off the porch and he and I started dancing in the rain.

I laughed as we twirled, faster and faster until we slipped in the mud.

He landed on top of me and kissed me again, holding me tenderly.

I flipped us over and kissed him back, my hair falling in wet strings to hide us.

"I'm sorry. I just, I just didn't want to lose you." He stumbled out a few hours later after a long while of sitting on the repaired couch. We had to glue everything together as best as we could until I could buy some new furniture.

"I know. And I'm sorry for scaring you."

I reached behind me and lay my hand on his neck, feeling the pulse of his blood, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp. He pushed his face into my hair, nuzzling it.

The room was dark and everyone else was asleep, it was us and a silent house.

We had sat in the rain for almost a half hour, getting soaked to the bone. I hadn't noticed, and neither had he until there was a puddle forming under his back.

It was still raining and I listened to the rain lull me into sleep.

I was almost there when Fang whispered in my ear.

"I love you, Fi."

I came back to the world and twisted around, facing him.

I slid my hand up until it was lying in his side and put the other one on the side of his face.

I felt it heat up as he blushed.

"I thought you were asleep." He said, almost scolding me like a child.

I huddled even closer to him and his arms tightened around my waist.

"I love you too, Fang." I whispered in his ear before I fell asleep.

I woke up on the couch, wondering for a second what I was doing here.

And then I remembered last night, the fall, the rain, and right before I fell asleep.

I smiled at the memory.

Fang was still asleep so I tried to get up without waking him, but his hands were still wrapped tight around me.

I settled back down, hugging Fang and watching his chest rise and fall with his breath.

The light filtered through the new-old curtains that I had found in my attic.

The room looked even better than I thought.

I watched Fang sleep as the light grew and grew.

I watched until I heard footsteps walking around a room above us, and move to the bathroom. The pipes clattered as the water turned on, waking everybody.

I heard Angel ask where I was, Iggy and Gazzy complaining about the time, and Nudge banging the door, demanding for Max to get out and let her in.

I felt Fang shift as he started to come back into consciousness.

His eyes opened a crack and saw me.

His grip tightened and he smiled, his eyes closing as he fell back to sleep.

"Fang. Fang, wake up." I patted his face and started to turn over and get off the couch.

He groaned in protest and shifted until he was pinning me to the couch cushions. He fell back into sleep world and I ruffled his hair. I leaned forward and blew lightly in his ear.

His eyes flew open and he kissed me good morning, soft and light.


	14. Torture

I don't know if I like this chapter much, but I've got plenty planned for the story, including a certain faerie company!!

Disclaimer: The usual love/hate thing between me and James Patterson is still going on. WHY won't he just SELL Maximum Ride??

**Torture**

**Chapter Fourteen**

He let me go and I got up. I grabbed his arm and started to pull him off the couch, he grabbed the top of it and leaned back, threatening to pull the couch with him.

I sat down for a second on the carpet. He smirked, another victory, and went back to sleep.

I got up and went to the kitchen.

Max was in there, the flock minus Nudge scattered around the kitchen and sitting on the stairs. They were staring at the bacon Iggy was cooking like they were starved half to death, ignoring the omelets.

I pulled a bucket out from under the sink and smiled to Max, standing next to me. I kept right in smiling as I filled it up with ice and cold water.

I walked down the hall and stood behind the couch, bucket hidden behind my back.

"Oh, Faaang." I sung and leaned forward. He smiled drowsily up at me.

"Kiss?" He mumbled around the sleep.

"Sure." I said it lightly, adding a smile to my voice. "Pucker up."

His eyes closed and I dumped the bucket on his head.

He lay there, stunned awake, as I let the last trickles of water drip onto him.

I beamed at him in all his rumpled shirt and messed up hair glory.

He growled back and tried to grab me.

I giggled, jumping out of his way.

He chased me back and forth through the living room, jumping over the couch and chairs.

I laughed and turned around, dropping the bucket and holding up my hands in fake surrender.

"I give, I give." I was almost laughing too hard to get it out.

He came closer, reaching out to hug me and I stooped to pick up the bucket, quick, and slam it over his head.

I laughed and he reached up to yank the bucket off but I beat him and pinned him to the ground with my knees on his legs and my hands holding down his shoulders.

The bucket fell off and he groaned.

I heard giggles and laughs break out behind us and I realized we had an audience.

I sat down on his legs and laughed.

He pulled his head up and saw Max, Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy laughing at him.

He groaned again and dropped his head back to the floor in defeat.

I stood up when Iggy heard the bacon crack and ran back to make sure it wasn't burnt too bad, the rest following, worried about the bacon.

Fang stared at me hard and I laughed again. It had just been so funny!

He sprang up and wiped his hands off on his pants. He smoothed his hair down a bit and pulled his shirt semi-straight. He huffed out of the room and all the way down the hall and to the bathroom.

I walked into the kitchen where everyone was eating and raised my hands in a victory cheer. Everybody started yelling and laughing.

They all calmed down and focused on their bacon and omelets again. I got out a plate and microwaved a heap of omelet and bacon for Fang. I pulled out a bowl and poured cereal in, bringing the milk jug and cereal box with me to the table.

I stood between Iggy and Angel, bending down to hug Angel and give Iggy a rough one. I whispered in his ear, "Fi. Mom told me my name. Fi." I smiled and ate my cereal.

My brother smiled a ghost of a smile and went back to thinking and eating. How he kept finding the food on the first try was beyond me.

"Nudge is grounded until she apologizes. I talked to her some for you, too." Max said and Iggy nodded, wincing a little.

I nodded and poured a second bowl of cereal and milk and went to work on it.

I heard the water shut off and a few minutes later Fang was thundering down the stairs behind me.

Angel and Iggy scooted their chairs over to the side and Max smirked. Gazzy stared behind me and I set my bowl down. I turned around to see what was so funny and bumped right into Fang, towel around his neck but no shirt, and I was caught too much by his muscles to notice the bucket in his hands.

I was drenched in burning hot water as everybody broke out in laughs again, at me in my soaking wet clothes.

I hissed at the heat of the water and came up with an idea.

I hugged Fang, pressing close to him, his eyes widening. I pulled his head down for a kiss and reached behind me for my cereal bowl, dumping it all over his head.

He kissed me anyway, then spun me around and wrapped me in the towel he had brought down, rubbing my arms roughly.

Iggy was laughing so hard he fell out of his chair and that made Max laugh even more, they were all wiping tears from their eyes.

I pulled the bowl off of its perch on Fang's head and rinsed it in the sink, picking up everybody's empty plates. Angel still wasn't done so I put hers in the microwave, pulling Fang's out and handing it to him with a fork. He sat down in Iggy's empty chair, shoveling the food in his mouth. I sneaked a piece of bacon off his plate.

Angel had calmed down enough to eat and was looking for her plate. Max, giggling, told her where it was and she took it out, shoveling almost as fast as Fang was.

He piled more bacon and omelet on his plate and wolfed that down, then scraped out the leftovers from the pot Iggy had put it all in together.

Fang walked over to the sink and washed his plate off, setting in to work on washing the plates. He glanced over at me and laughed again, short and loud. I hopped up on the counter and dangled m legs back and forth, waiting until everyone was gone to start talking.

Iggy gave me a rough hug, squeezing me a teeny bit, and high fived Fang's sudsy hand on the way out.

I watched as Fang rinsed the dishes off and started piling them next to me. He threw me a towel and I sighed, drying the dishes.

He leaned on the counter next to me and stuck his arm on my waist. I was beginning to think either Fang was big on this or he was still unable to let me go.

I dried slowly, torturing him, placing each plate, fork, and glass carefully in its place. Fang started to drum his fingers on the counter, fresh out of patience.

I smirked and finished up, leaning down to kiss him. He hugged me and lifted me off the counter, carrying me to the front room where Iggy was listening to tv and Gazzy was half asleep in the chair.

Fang sat in a chair next to the couch and sat me half on his lap. I hugged his chest and leaned back until I was looking at Iggy.

"I think we should all take a picnic day." I thought it was a wonderful suggestion, especially coming from my brother.

"Yeah!" Gazzy certainly sounded excited about it.

I looked at Fang and cocked my head. He nodded slightly, looking like he was already regretting it.


	15. Picnic

I am seriously thinking of never writing fanfiction again, this is such crap. Oh well. Never mind that. I still want to know what happens. So I will continue writing. The insanity is showing through. I fear I will have to kill Mr. Patterson before the day's end. WOW. Long chapter. -nod, nod- Good for business.

Disclaimer: James Patterson is the most wonderful writer in the world and I love him, if only for the fact that he wrote this fantastic story so that I could ruin it. (I secretly hate him, but he's promised not to tell the police about the kidnapping if I said this publicly) I turn to him as he opens his mouth. "Shut up. You're my prisoner. Now put those shackles back on. It's bad for my publicity!" Turn back. _Smile_ I mutter out of the corner of my mouth. "Sell or die, wench!"

**Picnic**

**Chapter Fifteen**

We headed out the door, picnic baskets in hand. Nudge was even allowed to go. We walked until we found a nice clearing, well in the sun.

Food was set out. Sandwiches, melon, and snacks.

There were fights over who got the egg salad sandwiches, the turkey, ham, and even the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. But soon enough we figured out we were just going to pick out sandwiches at random.

Gazzy and Iggy were sitting off to the left of the clearing, steadily eating and talking about bombs. Nudge, Max, and Angel were eating over in the center. I sat in a tree, higher than all of them, petting Splash.

I ended up getting egg sandwiches, all four of mine. Fang was sitting on the ground beneath me, leaning on the tree.

"Hey! What'd you get? You want one of my ham?!" He yelled up at me, waving sandwiches in the air.

I had already eaten three of my sandwiches and was already hoping I never saw an egg in my life again. So I decided to trade.

I grabbed the rest of my lunch and dropped to one hand on my branch, checking below me. I dropped and my knees shuddered with the impact. Bad idea, it was, dropping from four or five stories.

I closed the distance between us with a few clunks of my boots and dropped down next to him.

"I will _never_ get used to that, you know that right?" He told me, trying to look like he didn't care but I saw shock in his eyes.

"I'm still not used to it either, it's kind of a trial and error thing right now."

"Aaah," he nodded knowingly. Like a monk that had just been told that God was wonderful.

I traded his sandwich for mine. "So, when are you going to give Angel her snowglobe?"

"Soon," bite, chew, swallow.

My sandwich was gone in a minute. I don't take my time often when I eat.

He raised an eyebrow. "What, you want me to give it to her now?"

"I dunno, whenever," I shrugged. I didn't care much, just as long as she gets it.

I heard a scrape above us in the tree. Then came the sound of bark ripping and I saw Splash racing away, hugging the tree trunks and scattering leaves as he went.

Fang looked at me, alarmed, "What the heck was that?!"

I gave him a shut-up-and-be-quiet glare.

"Shut up," I got up and grabbed a branch. I swung myself up and over, landing next to the trunk and lodging my boots in the crook where branch meets tree.

He stood up and brushed crumbs from his hands and lap. He grabbed the same branch and hauled himself up. He stood on the branch next to me, hands shoved casually in his pockets.

"We going to go look for your insane kitty?"

"Not insane, me not 'we'," I stated simply, digging my claws into the rough evergreen bark. Needles showered down as I clawed my way up the tree, using branches for launch pads when I had to get up farther.

Fang was right beside me, using branches as foot and hand holds. As much as I wanted him to be with me, I had to check things out fast. Splash had never done this before, not after years of me teaching him to let me know where he was if I didn't already know.

It was like an automatic switch. He told me when I asked, and it stayed in the back of my mind like I didn't really notice, but registered it anyway.

I sped up, leaving Fang about eight feet below me. I jumped higher, putting more space between us.

I heard his wings come out with a feathery whisper and he was flying to the top of the tree, twisting to avoid all the snarly branches. He landed at the top and needles fell, pricking me through my clothes. I climbed until I was under his shadow and reaching for a branch that was too high for me.

Fang dropped his arm, leaving it there for me to grab. I grabbed his forearm with one hand and hauled myself up.

The sun was setting, giving off an orange tinge to the trees and it was colder than normal.

"It'll freeze tonight," I said, thinking with horror of long nights spent with sinks running, dripping onto the metal. That horribly repetitive plink, over and over.

I shivered.

I cocked my head, listening intently for anything to show me Splash's whereabouts.

I heard yowls, the crash of metal, and voices like a whisper. I heard a whimper that seemed never to end and satisfied sighs.

Trees rustled as something, or someone took off, speeding through the trees.

Fang looked at me.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, I can do it alone."

I let my wings out, starting to run across the treetops toward the movement.

Fang's wings beat furious and hard, catching up to me slowly.

"No. I am," he looked at me with steel eyes, I saw the fear in them again.

"Fine, but hurry," I gestured for him to get on and he jumped on me piggyback style, pulling his wings in. I ran again, the trees barely rustling as I adjusted my feet placing for Fang's added weight.

We got closer and I heard faint wing beats, light as a tear. My forehead wrinkled, confused.

I knew of no animal that had wings this light, and it could only be wings from the push and pull of air vacuumed around it.

Yet it sounded familiar. Like I had dreamt of it last night. I remembered, it was the sound my mother's wings had made. But this was not her set of wings. They were larger and more powerful.

I scraped my boots to a halt as quietly as I could and let Fang down. He wobbled a second, unsteady, and I gave him my arm to hold for balance. He stayed quiet as I dropped down a branch and crouched, looking about me in the light gloom.

I saw four people coming, as they came closer I recognized the wings one of them had. They looked slightly like my mother's, but only in shape. These were bigger and black-blue as a fresh bruise.

Faeries.

Fang started to lower himself down carefully and I shoved him back up quickly. I had no idea if they were dangerous or not. My hands glowed dimly as I started to form magic, weaving a spell of quiet and stealth. I was better in healing arena than fighting and defending, but it would help.

I heard the leaves flutter as Fang shoved his head down again and saw the faeries. He let out a gasp. I covered his mouth with my hand and yanked him down sharply, letting him dangle before I dropped him on the branch.

I let go of him and whispered.

"_Shut up, you idiot!" _

I let the spell go, rippling into the air and surrounding us like a shield.

Fang sat quiet by my side, staring at my face. His was sad, and he abruptly turned to look at the foreigners.

They were wearing strange clothes, simple, but they would have been elegant if they didn't have tears and holes in them. The blue and purple blood stains were another hint that they were faerie.

They floated and flew, Splash bound up and carried along invisibly. The one with the wings stopped suddenly a few hundred yards from our tree. He flung out a hand to signal the others to stop and turned around, talking in a low voice I could barely hear over our breath. I slowed mine further to listen better.

"Someone's here," the speaker said, tilting his head.

"How far away, boss?" This one trembled as he spoke, a quaver in his voice.

"Half a mile. But I can smell human blood," he sniffed hungrily, swiveling his head left and right.

"I smell faerie…."one of his friends said. The faerie had a mean grin tilting his voice.

"Okay, fan out and search, up high, too. Catch them, fast!" He flew off in one direction, while the others went out and started to search. They weren't going in our direction, yet, but with their speed, they'd find us if we didn't move.

I stood up quickly, balancing on the tip of my boots. I yanked Fang up by the hand none too gently and he took the hint.

The chase began.


	16. Losing It

Wow. Another chapter. I think I write these too fast. But they're really short. Which surprises me anyway. I have sixteen chapters and like, eighteen thousand words. Wow.

DIsclaimer: You know it. It's too depressing to say at the moment.

**Losing It**

**Chapter Sixteen**

I ran lightly, careful not to step on the pine trees. The needles would fall and give away our path even more than the shaking trees would. My head was busy handling its internal conflict while I put my body on autopilot.

_I have to save Splash._

_You have to save Fang, too. He won't stand a chance against the faeries. No matter how weak they are. They have magic._

_Splash won't make it either! They'll probably EAT him! _

_Which do you need more. Fang. Or Splash._

_Fang. I need him. But Splash. He's always been there. I need them both! I can't just take one or the other! _

"Damn," I whispered, switching off the autopilot. I saw we had already gone miles.

Fang whispered in my ear, gripping my shoulders tight.

"We have to go back. They'll go after Max and the others if they don't find us!"

I sat down and let Fang off, feeling nothing.

"You can go back to Max. I'll get Splash," my voice was low and had no feeling in it as I looked away. I knew it was a hard choice for him, letting me go, but I couldn't let him get caught too.

He frowned and I hugged him tightly, a last one for I don't know how long. I might never see him again. I tilted my face up and caught his lips curling up at the edges. I kissed him long and hard.

I backed off and his breath caught as he gave me one last hug. I wondered if he knew what I was going to do.

I watched as his wings came out, feathers whispering goodbye. He turned around and mouthed _I love you_ just before he was out of sight.

I dropped down to one hand, flipping over the tree branch. Needles stabbed sharply into my hand, reminding me what my mission was.

I slid off the branch and tumbled into the empty air, watching green flash by. In the middle of all that green was a flash of blue, streaking towards me.

My hand shot out and grabbed a branch, inching its way down to the tip as my body kept falling. The branch sagged under my weight and I pulled myself closer to the trunk. The streak came closer, coming to a halt in the next tree over.

I sat down abruptly, my boots dangling over the edge. I cocked my head and smiled. Better to let them think I was in control.

I had picked the wrong faerie. This was the one with bruise wings. He smirked and drifted closer, taking his time. When he spoke his voice was a slow drawl.

"What do we have here? Are you lost? Aww, you poor puppy."

He was mocking me, trying to distract me. I saw him discreetly lean down to pull a knife from the inside of his boot. Oh, no you don't. You won't fool me.

"One. I'm not a puppy," I pointed to my ears and tail, "Two. You're about to get your ass kicked." The last part I couldn't guarantee, but it was better to let him mock more than give him a chance to kill me.

He frowned, his forehead wrinkling slightly. Hi tilted his head and a smile came over his face. I frowned, thinking about why he was suddenly grinning.

I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice the knife flash out. It registered in the back of my head, a flash and a wham, he had hit me in the head, by the flat side.

He had put force behind it, but not enough to knock me out. I pulled my knives out from my boots, one in each hand. I attacked him, slashing sideways.

He jumped back, snarling, to avoid my knives. He called out for his cronies, they were heading this way. His attention slid back to me and he rushed me, one arm reaching for my throat, the other still holding the knife.

I kicked, hard into his stomach. He doubled over in pain, probably from the steel toes, and almost dropped his knife.

I wrenched it from his hand and threw into the tree up to the hilt, quivering. He glared at me as best a humiliated man could glare, groaned, and straightened himself out.

My boot had torn the shirt wide open and I could see the huge bruise, yellow and purple. I had hit him hard. Harder than I intended.

The three other faeries were coming, shouting at me. They drew their own knives, one of them barreling into me. He kept on going until my back met the hard tree trunk behind me, the knife inches away from my cheek.

All I could see were his hard steel eyes and all I could smell was his foul breath. My back shuddered, the pain leaving numbness flooding through my body. Numbness was bad, I took it, as I slid down the tree, my shirt riding up my back.

I grimaced. That would leave many marks. I felt blood start to flow, dripping down my back. It hurt, but I wasn't going to give up the fight. I closed my eyes and trusted my instincts to do the work for me.

I kept sliding, falling off the branch in almost record time, and I could feel them closing in. Before I fell off I snapped out a hand and grabbed the branch, swinging myself up onto another one, thirty feet or so above the faeries.

They flew in, surrounding me. I threw my knives, aiming for the throat and meeting it in the faeries on my left and right.

The only two left now were the one thet had threw me against the tree and the leader. If I could kill them both I wouldn't have to worry about getting caught.

But then again, getting caught was exactly what I wanted to happen. So I dropped my fists, letting the last two circle, looking me up and down, measuring how much of a danger I was.

The pain finally caught up with me. My back had landed straight on the trunk, ensuring the fact that I would pass out. Huh. Smart guy. But he hadn't hit me hard enough to pass out instantly.

My feet started slipping as darkness blotted out the faeries and I hit the layers of molded leaves with a thud.

I struggled to stay conscious but someone hit me on the neck, hard enough to do major damage, and I lost the battle.


	17. Author's Note: I NEED YOUR HELP!

Hey!

Peoples!!

This is an author's note. I am sticking it onto both of my stories because I want to say sorry to all of you!

I'm also sorry if any who are reading this right now thought this was going to be another chapter. I'm sorry, because the next chapters in both of my stories will take a while.

I haven't been posting letely, and I can't think of where to take these stories, or how to get them there.

If anyone has suggestions, because I do want **Experiment Number 1668369** and **Knives Hurt Worse** to continue. If you want to try your hand at typing a whole chapter, try it and send it to me. I will post it and give you your due credit, just anything to keep these stories going!

My email is on both my blogs and my profile, and if you don't want to email, pm me.

Email me and tell me anything, anything, just if YOU want one or both of these stories to keep going, you need to tell me and help out because of the major case of writer's block I have right now.

HELP!

HELP FI, MAX, FANG, AND IGGY'S STORY CONTINUE!!


End file.
